When a wind turbine is controlled, generally, a control parameter is set when, for example, the wind turbine is built, and the wind turbine is controlled by using the control parameter.
It is desired that such a control parameter be changed to an optimal value in accordance with seasonal temperature or wind conditions, or as aging progresses. Generally, however, the control parameter, once set at the time of building, is not changed in the subsequent control operation. Thus, there is a possibility that a low-efficiency operating state may continue.
Furthermore, for example, the dynamic characteristics of driving devices used to change the pitch angle of wind-turbine blades, such as actuators, conceivably change as aging progresses; however, the dynamic characteristics regarding those driving devices are not monitored. Therefore, regarding actuators or the like, the occurrence of a problem is noticed with an alarm or the like that is issued once the problem has occurred, so that it has been difficult to prevent the occurrence of problems in these devices.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Citation 1 discloses a system in which a compensation controller and a parameter identifier are provided in a pitch-angle control system that outputs a pitch-angle instruction value to control the pitch angle of wind-turbine blades. In this system, an operation amount obtained by adding a control compensation instruction value output from the compensation controller to an operation amount calculated by the pitch-angle control system is output as a final pitch-angle control instruction. In this system, the parameter identifier identifies a parameter of a wind power generator online, and the identified parameter is used in the compensation controller to obtain the control compensation instruction value.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-37850